world_of_pure_magic_and_magical_creaturesfandomcom-20200215-history
Firecat (Mythical Creature)
Description Does not need any musical instruments, Needs special collar, cat post, toys, litter pan, brush, comb, leash, food,' ''' Firecats have cream colored fur and have the same markings as Siamese cats except that rather than brown their markings are a brick red. They have a triangular head and blue eyes. Firecats are fast and lithe. Their sense of balance is superb. They are flexible and agile creatures. They take three years to grow into adulthood, but they have the same lifespan as a man and are sentient as well as intelligent. Don't expect them to obey orders, don't even try to give them orders, cats will do what they want. Regard them as an equal and a partner, and you'll probably do alright.*' ' Firecats are a bit strange in their abilities. They are capable of mental magic such as telepathy and have a skill called jump. The skill called jump is one of the stranger skills. It is essentially the ability to teleport. The cats can jump themselves around pretty easily, but it wears them down. The more they have to carry with them, the faster they're exhausted. Jumping a human around is extremely taxing and the cat will need plenty of food, water, rest and other care after jumping a human around. The further the distance of the jump, the more energy it takes. The more tired the cat is, the more likely something will go wrong.'' ' Firecats do not bond themselves to *person like a bondbird or imprint like a fire lizard. They do, however attach themselves to a person. They can talk to anyone with their telepathy, but they choose who they help. They will be loyal to whoever deserves their loyalty. They are more of a partner than a pet.' Firecats have close ties to their families and no one can stop them from jumping to their families. Fire cats teach the kittens and all have their own names given to them by their parents. They can be traced with a special communication gem but the cat will need to wear it and being a cat gives it the advantage for it can take the collar off if it should want to do so. It is best to encourage a close relationship with the kitten from the beginning.'' ' When first born, Firecat kittens are blind. Once cleaned up though, they can see and hear clearly. However they cannot be taken from their mother until they are weaned in about two months. Young kittens must be treated like superior toddlers. They instinctively recognize danger. However, one must be careful with thoughts as much as words around Firecat kittens. They hear thoughts as well as they hear regular voices. Kittens are mischievous and curious. When they learn jump, beware. It is a skill instinctive to them as swimming is to a fish. They'll likely get themselves or their caretaker into a lot of trouble.'' ' Yearling kittens will not be able to jump a human around many times or very far. *Their second year it may be possible to jump a human a few times a week, provided they get superb care and the need is great.'' ' Its body from tip of nose to base of tail is about three feet long when full grown. The length of the tail matches the length of their body. At this size their claws and teeth are quite large. Trees outside will do as well as scratching posts. By adulthood they've learned sensibility and become practical and vain creatures. They are formidable in fights. They are predators, never forget that. 'Creature Information' 'Amount of attention needed: Felines are very independant creatures indeed. They must be trained as a young kitten or they will become so independan that they will not need their owner. Once they become young adults (around 18 months to 2 years) they will have formed their own ideas of what they want to do. To make a companion cat out out of them the owner must pay a lot of attention to the kitten and ive positive reimforcement kind of discipline. '''Species: Feline Habitat: Prefers Homes Food: Small rodents, some grasses, and fish Lifespan: 10-12 years How it bears young: Live birth, Egg 'How long young stays with mother:' 6-8 weeks